fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Piero Fairywinkle
Piero Fairywinkle, called, "Uncle Piero" by Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma, is the uncle of Wanda and Blonda Fairywinkle and the brother of Big Daddy, Carmine and a few unnamed brothers. Guido Fairywinkle is either Piero's son or nephew. Description Background After Timmy Turner, Cosmo Cosma, and Wanda are sent to Big Daddy's Trash Removal, Timmy, who had been playing with a paddleball before being sent to Big Daddy's Trash Removal, asks what he is going to do when Wanda is talking now that the paddleball is gone. Piero, Carmine, and a few other members of upper management of Big Daddy's Trash Removal appear. Piero says, "You're supposed to listen." He then leans in, to the point where the noses of Timmy and Piero are touching, and says, "Get it?" Timmy says, "Got it." Piero then leans back and says, "Now, shut it." Wanda asks Piero and Carmine, "What's going on?" Piero explains that, as Wanda is aware, Big Daddy has been kidnapped. Cosmo adds that so has Mr. Nay Nay and starts to ask why no one cares about Mr. Nay Nay, but Piero grabs Cosmo's lips. Piero adds, "As tragic as his..." Cosmo says, "...and Mr. Nay Nay's..." Piero continues, "...loss may seem, we have a bigger problem." He then throws Cosmo into a nearby trash can. Piero continues, saying that their problem is the garbage problem, referring to the company. He then passes several members of the upper management to get to Big Daddy's chair to sit in it. While he is moving to the chair, he explains that in Big Daddy's absence, someone has to run the business. In the chair, he reveals that Wanda has been chosen to fill that position. Wanda asks why they don't get Blonda to do it. Piero wheels out a TV with a video of Blonda explaining that she will use the loss of her father to motivate her character, Nurse Blonda. After the video, Wanda accepts the position on the condition that Cosmo and Timmy search for Big Daddy. Cosmo says that he is uneasy. Wanda says that it is not like she will let the power get to her and make major changes. Later, in Big Daddy/Wanda's office, Wanda, Piero, Carmine, and five Enforcer Fairies are gathered. Piero asks Wanda what she wants to do first. She says that the first thing she wants to do is open the blinds to let some light in. She then does so. Piero and Carmine react poorly, saying that the light burns. Wanda says that place could use a good dusting. She then transforms the wands of Piero and Carmine into feather dusters. Soon, Wanda adds a ficus to the office and an employee mentions the ficus and says that it will need more light. Piero and Carmine look at him, which causes the employee to retract his statement out of fear of looking feminine, saying, "Not that I would know." Wanda then continues to turn things into stereotypically feminine things. By the end, Piero and Carmine have doilies on their hats. Wanda asks the "boys" to give it to her straight. Piero asks if she is referring to the company's business and Carmine takes the doily off his hat. Wanda says, "No, smart guy, I mean my tea!" Piero then poof himself, Carmine, Wanda, and six other employees to the newly-feminized board room. After the employee who commented on the ficus brings out tea and says that it is Darjeeling tea, at least seven of the employees at the table look at him. The employee with the tea then says, "Not that I would know." Piero tells Wanda, "This all looks delicious...", Carmine continue his sentence saying, "..and girly...", and Piero continues, "...but we need to talk business." Piero then takes out a remote and presses a button, which causes a picture of a heart behind Wanda to rotate to show a board with three fairies on it. They are Rocco Da Recycler, Tony Two Cans, and Garbage Gary. Piero explains that now that Big Daddy is gone, the company's competitors want in on the business. Wanda says that they are going to have to teach the competitors a lesson. The eight employees agree. However, Wanda completes her thought, saying that she meant they'll teach them a lesson in fashion. The employees are surprised. She then poofs in two models, who are modeling the new uniform, which is pink with verticle stripes. A disco ball then emerges from the ceiling. The models then walk on the table like it is a runway. Piero tells Carmine, who is drinking tea, that the trash is not the only thing that stinks around there. However, Wanda hears this and angrily asks, "What was that?" Piero says, "Nothing. Nothing." He then takes a drink of tea. Later, Wanda passes Piero and Carmine when she is dragging him away to punish him for doing his job wrong. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Cosma/Fairywinkle family Category:Granduncles Category:One-time characters